The Other Heir
by Drin Scorpio
Summary: For years Purebloods have fed their children the lie that muggleborns steal magic, that they are evil. But what happens when a mysterious muggleborn boy proves them horribly wrong?
1. Mystery Box

**A.K~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter (duh)

**a/n:** So this isn't going to be the longest story. Unless I get some sort of miracle inspiration I'll write about five chapters if I'm lucky.

**Mystery Box **

Five years ago.

_Christmas time was always Orion's favorite time of the year. The whole family got together and decorated their grandparent's house. A week later would be Christmas and everyone would return to the house to celebrate. There would be presents and games but the final part of the night was Orion's favorite. _

_ "C'mon kids, gather 'round now" Grandfather called. Orion's eyes lit up as he rushed to sit in front of his grandfather. The old man produced a rather long box and set it out in front of him._

_ "Generations ago our relatives acquired this box. Can anyone tell me what is so strange about it?"_

_ "Grandpa, can't we just skip the story this time?" Jessica, the eldest of the cousins, said._

_ "There is no key hole and no way to open it!" Orion said, completely ignoring his cousin._

_ "Exactly," the old man smiled at his only son's son, "No one knows how our family came to acquire this box but it has been in our family as far back as we can trace them and ever since we've gotten this box no one has been able to break it open. It is completely resistant to fire and even after all these years there are only a few marks on it." _

_ Orion examined the box from his seat. He knew every inch of it. There was a long scratch along the top and dent in the bottom of the wood. Nail marks looked like claws along the seam where the box should, theoretically, open. _

_ "It is tradition that each year the grandchildren try to get the box open. And, as my grandparents assured me, I assure you that one day the box will open and we will finally know what it inside." Grandfather looked around the room. Jessica was rolling her eyes, she had heard this speech every Christmas and to her it was getting old._

_ "So have at it!"_

_ The children scampered away to go look for a hammer or another tool to try and open it. Orion headed straight for the back shed, forgoing shoes and freezing his feet in the snow. He looked around momentarily before he saw exactly what he was looking for. The crowbar hung on the wall just within reach. He grabbed it and ran back inside._

_ Try as he might the box would not move an inch. One of the older boys had even tried to take a saw to it but the blade didn't even leave a mark. Orion gave up after a while and sat on the couch. _

_ "I remember when I was kid and we hit that thing with rocks. It's funny, my younger brother was the one who put that scratch on it."_

_ "Mathew, you never told me that your father had a brother," Orion's mother said._

_ "Matt never knew my brother, he died while we were still young."_

_ "Oh, I'm so sorry."_

_ "It's alright Claire, that was quite a long time ago."_

_ "Orion! Come try again!" Jessica called. Orion jumped off the couch and leaned closer to the old wooden box. He leaped over the couch into the kitchen where the adults stood._

_ "Grandpa, are there any rocks I could use?" Orion asked._

_ "Let me go get you one." Orion watched his grandfather leave the kitchen, but instead of going outside, like Orion thought his grandpa would, the man headed towards his bedroom. "Use this rock," he said upon returning. Orion took the black rock in his hand._

_ At first it seemed like the rock was doing nothing. Why would it? A saw couldn't even scratch the thing. _Just make a scratch!_ Orion thought as he hit the corner of the box again. _Come on. _Hit. _Just open already. _Hit. _Break!_ The obsidian rock met the wood and Orion swore he saw a flash. He looked around to see if anyone else had seen it. Jessica was looking at him strangely. To his amazement the corner had broken off _

_ "Grandpa! I got the corner off!" Orion held the wood of the corner in his hand. There was no hole in the box as Orion hoped but at least he had made some progress._

_ "Well I think that's enough for the year," Grandfather chuckled. _

_ "Squirt, come here," Jessica said as she motioned for him to join her in the hall. Orion only made a face. "Fine," she sighed, "Orion, come here."_

_ "What is it?" Orion asked._

_ "What the hell is up with the rock?"_

_ "You're not supposed to say that!"_

_ "Sorry, now what happened? I know I saw a spark or something come off that rock when you hit the box."_

_ "I don't know. Maybe it's a flint rock?"_

_ "Wood wouldn't make a spark."_

_ "Well then I have no idea," Orion shrugged and walked away. _

Orion had been only nine years old at the time and it had been his last Christmas with his grandfather.


	2. The Other Malfoy

**The Other Malfoy**

Orion Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table waiting for the first years to get sorted. He couldn't wait for his third year to start. He didn't like Slytherin very much and was outcast his first year for befriending the Weasley twins, who were apparently "blood traitors" or some other nonsense. Not that Orion would have any friends anyway. He was a mudblood. It had come out last year and now instead of being completely ignored, Orion was subject to taunts and jeers.

And then there was his last name. Apparently he shared it with some big name Pureblood. Orion tugged on his shoulder length blonde hair. He really needed a hair tie so he could pull it back. Not that he knew any girls he could borrow one from.

"Draco Malfoy" Professor McGonagall called out. Orion hadn't realized the sorting has even started.

"Look mudblood, it's your better half," someone hissed. Orion looked up at the boy. The two of them even looked like they could be related. It seemed that Orion's life had just gotten even more complicated. Mercifully, the boy sat at the other end of the table. At least Orion wouldn't have to deal with Draco until later.

Orion ate as much as he could but nothing tasted right. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something bad was going to happen. Luckily the feast was over quickly and classes didn't start until tomorrow.

"Hey there Orion!" Orion turned to see Fred and George approaching.

"Hello," Orion said. He tried to sound confident but he knew he had failed.

"What's wrong?" the twins said together. Orion was surprised by their concern until he saw the smiles on their faces.

"Well now that Draco Malfoy has arrived my life is going to be a living hell."

"He is a prat."

"Not to mention a racist git."

"Don't let him bother you."

"And if he does, let us know." Orion could tell that the twins really wanted an excuse to prank the boy and Orion knew they would do it even if he was left alone. Not that it was likely that he would be left alone. He was never left alone.

"I will," Orion said.

"Cheer up mate!" Fred said. "I know that'll cheer you up. You should come meet our brother!" Orion had no idea how that would cheer him up but he followed the Weasley twins to the Gryffindor common room.

.

"Little brother!" George called out in a sing-song voice.

"What do you want?" A young red head stood up from a chair followed by his friend. "Why is there a bloody Slytherin in here?" Orion tried to smile and was very glad that it was only the five of them in the room.

"This is Orion Malfoy," George introduced, "We've been friends since first year."

"But dad said the Malfoy's only have one child!" Orion's smile turned very genuine and looked very Slytherin. It was amusing to watch the young Weasley look angry, upset and so very confused all at once.

"He's not related to them."

"In fact, he's a muggleborn!"

"I thought there weren't any muggleborns in Slytherin," Ron said. George looked as if he was about to speak again but Orion raised his hand to cut him off.

"The Slytherins were just as shocked as you. Apparently you only need to be very ambitious and cunning to get in. It's also worth mentioning that I dislike the Slytherins just as much as you do." Orion and the others sat down by the fire but before they could continue their conversation someone walked in.

"I don't think you're allowed to have other students in here." A young girl with very bushy hair and slightly bucked teeth stood over them, her arms crossed in disapproval.

"Don't worry love, we've had loads of people in here before and no one's ever told us off," Fred said. "Our brother's even a Prefect." This seemed to satisfy the girl and she turned to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the train?" Ron asked, "What's your name again?"

"It's Hermione. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go study."

"Study? We haven't even has a single class yet," Ron said once she was gone.

"So who's your friend?" Fred asked.

"I'm Harry Potter," the dark haired boy said. Fred and George looked astonished. Orion had heard the boy's story before but he didn't see what the big fuss was about. His cousin Jessica was a huge history buff and had told him all about a man named Hitler for Germany. He and Voldemort seemed pretty similar.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"We're Ron's best brothers."

"Yeah right," Ron muttered. Orion glanced at the clock. He would need to get going soon. He hadn't even unpacked yet.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short but I need to get going."

"What's the rush? Do you have a date or something?" George grinned but Orion shook his head.

"Yeah, a date with a bunch of angry Slytherins and a bratty first year," Orion sighed as he headed out the portrait.

~*.*~

Orion met no one on his way to the dungeon. If the little Malfoy brat decided to give him trouble, Orion figured he could always ask Professor Snape for help. The man seemed to hate everyone but was rather pleasant—well as pleasant as Snape could be—to him. Maybe it was because he actually make potions and didn't goof around in class.

"So you've finally decided to show your face mudblood." It looked like Orion would need the Professor's help after all. "What right do you have to share a surname with me?" The young blonde boy was flanked by his two large friends while what seemed like the rest of Slytherin hung back to watch.

"Have you all just been waiting for me to arrive then?" Orion asked as he scanned the room.

"Don't you dare ignore me! Answer the question!" Draco demanded.

"You know, little boy, you should learn to respect those who are older than you." Orion glared at the child.

"And you should learn to respect your betters," Draco sneered.

"Are you implying that you are my better?" Orion's voice dropped to a whisper. He locked eyes with the blonde, challenging him.

"I am your better," he hissed. Orion saw that everyone was watching intently, no one wanted to miss thing.

"Really? I don't think so boy." Orion gave Draco a smirk, one that the younger boy had seen before—on his father's face.

"My father will hear of this!" Draco declared, looking as if he had one the argument.

"And what could your father possibly do? He wouldn't bother dealing with muggles."

"Of course. Then I shall just have to talk to Professor Snape." Orion resisted the urge to smack the smug look off of Draco's face. He only raised his eyebrows, wondering that in the world the professor could do. "You will wait here until I go get the professor." Orion rolled his eyes and went into his dorm. He wasn't about to take orders from some little punk.

A knock on the door pulled Orion out of his potions text book. After organizing all of his school things Orion had thought that it would be best to go over some of the most advanced potions in the book. Professor Snape was probably going to have them make one on the first day of class.

"Come in," Orion said a bit hesitantly. No one ever knocked; a Slytherin could go where they pleased—if they were Pureblood.

"Hello." A first year boy entered the room nervously. He looked scrawny but still gave off the appearance of a Pureblood.

"Tell the Professor I'll be right out," Orion said as he marked the page in his book.

"Professor Snape's not here yet. I wanted to talk to you. I-I'm Theodor Nott by the way." The boy inched his way forward until he stood near Orion.

"You really shouldn't be here kid. I'm a no good mudblood, remember? Everyone else with pick on you if you talk to me in any way that is condescending or cruel."

"I don't care about them. They can't tattle on me to my father. He trusts me too much so I'll just say that they are lying." Theodore seemed to gain confidence as he talked, probably assured that Orion wasn't going to hex him.

"So why are you here then?" Orion studied the boy. There was more to his character than he was letting on, not that any Slytherin would ever show someone who they truly were.

"I wanted to say how awesome you were telling Draco off like that. No one would ever do that because of who his father is. Your ignorance of that really made for an amazing show." Orion ignored the insult as he was pretty sure the boy didn't realize he'd said anything wrong.

"I wasn't ignorant of it. Mr. Malfoy is very powerful in the wizarding world. I really don't care. I'm not going to let some little kid bully or intimidate me."

"Mudblood, Snape's here," a Prefect said as he opened the door.

"See you around Theodore."

"Orion," he said with a nod of his head.

.

"Now what is wrong here Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, directing his gaze at Draco.

"This boy is not showing me any respect. I also believe that he is not who he says he is," Draco said. Orion noticed Theodore reenter the room but the young boy only rolled his eyes at Draco's accusations.

"And why is that important enough to bring me here?" Snape drawled. He looked bored as he stood in the dim light of the common room.

"I will not live with this fake near me. He is not a Malfoy." Draco stood there looking smug, as if his argument had made sense.

"As far as I am aware this boy is a Malfoy only he is a muggleborn and clearly not related to you." Orion was sure that is Snape was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. The little brat was so spoiled.

"Well I want to see his lineage to prove he is who he says he is."

"I have a family tree if you want to see that," Orion offered. He was sick of Draco's voice, too bad he's have to live with is for the next five years.

"What, do you just carry family trees with you?" Draco sneered.

"It's in a photo album." _Dumb ass_, Orion added in his head. With a nod from the professor Orion went back to his room and began to rummage through his trunk. The old muggle photo album was at the bottom and Orion hadn't bothered to clean out the trunk over the summer. He pulled out the book but something else caught his eye. In his trunk sat a small piece of wood and a black rock that once belonged to his grandfather.

...

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**The Calm Before the Storm**

"What the hell is this?" Draco exclaimed as the two Malfoys sat in Professor Snape's office. Orion had left the corner of wood on his nightstand so he would not forget it again. For the past three years he had not gone home for Christmas and instead stayed in the castle so he had all but forgotten the wooden box. Only now had it occurred to him that magic would probably be able to open it.

"Language Mr. Malfoy. Now what is it?" Snape asked.

"This boy is a liar. I know the Malfoy family tree generations back and he claims to have a similar relative. This particular Malfoy family did have two sons but the eldest died. According to the liar he didn't and had a whole family with muggles!" Draco looked somewhere between disbelief and anger.

"That is very interesting but I have no idea how we can solve this problem. There is no way to verify what is on that paper so you will just have to live with it," Draco looked as if he were about to protest, "Dismissed."

Surprisingly Draco had stayed quiet about their common ancestor as Orion heard nothing about it on his way to breakfast. Schedules were handed out and Orion had potions first thing in the morning. After class he would need to send a letter to his parents asking for the box.

Orion headed back the way he came once breakfast was over so he would be to class on time. Last night he continued to read up on the more advanced potions so he would be prepared. Each year Orion heard people call the Professor and unpredictable git that didn't follow the book at all. Only after three year, Orion could predict almost exactly what Professor Snape would do in each class. Each potion the worked on connected into the next weather through ingredients, techniques or uses. Orion was also very sure that Snape was well aware that Orion understood this.

"Open your books to page 446," Snape said as soon as class started, "Today you will attempt to brew a Calming Draught. This potions is far to advanced for most of you," Orion felt Snape's eyes land on him, "you should be able to produce something. Supplies are in the cupboard and I will collect a sample when class is over."

Page 446, the Calming Draught. The corner of the page had been dog-eared last night after Orion read through it. The potion wouldn't be too hard but he would have to do everything correctly the first time as it would take almost all of class to complete.

Five minutes before class was over the liquid in Orion's cauldron turned crystal clear, indicating the potion was complete and had been made correctly. Orion put some into a phial and took it up to Snape's desk.

"I've finished Professor," Orion said as he handed over the potion. Snape pulled out a large crate of mice and at first this had Orion confused. Only once Snape fed the potion to a mouse did Orion understand what the frantic mice were for.

"It seems," Snape said rather loudly after clearing his throat, "that Mr. Malfoy has made a perfect Calming Draught." Orion could feel his face start to get warm. "I award twenty points to Slytherin." Orion was about to walk away but Snape stopped him. "You will stay after class and bottle the rest of your potion so I can send to Madam Pomfrey. I will give you a pass to your next class."

"Yes sir."

~*.*~

The library was quiet when Orion entered. He was used to being alone in the large room but this time someone else was there. Sitting in Orion's favorite seat was that little girl he had seen in the Gryffindor common room the day before.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat," Orion said. Hermione looked up at him but simply went back to reading.

"Excuse me, Hermione was it? You're in my seat."

"This seat does not belong to you," she replied sharply, "So leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've sat in that exact seat for three years now. I would kindly appreciate it if you would move." When Hermione didn't move Orion just sighed and sat in the seat across from her. He pulled the coffee table that separate the chairs closer to him and grabbed a roll of parchment from his bag. McGonagall had already assigned an essay.

"Hey, move that back!" Hermione said.

"Why? You're not using it." Orion didn't even look up as he set to work. He had written only an inch when he heard a tapping on the window. An owl had landed on the windowsill.

"That for you?" he asked Hermione.

"Of course not. My parents are muggles," she said in a very matter of fact way.

"Well owls are the only way they'd be able to communicate with you," Orion opened the window and took the letter from the owl, "Besides, it's not like the postman would know where Hogwarts is."

_Dear Orion,_

_ I don't understand when you need the box. Can't you just come back home this Christmas and open it in front of everyone? I'm sure everyone would be disappointed if you opened it without them, especially Jessica. She's been trying extra hard to open it since you've gone to school and so has your sister. They both want that rock you used to get the corner off. Send it back with your reply._

_Love Mom_

Orion sighed. For whatever reason his parents didn't seem to understand that he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school, let alone in front of muggles. He always knew his mom was ditzy but he didn't think he'd have to explain everything so many times. How did his dad put up with it? He really shouldn't delay sending his reply. He wanted that box as soon as possible.

_Dear Mom,_

_ You know that I can't do magic outside of school and I'm not sending grandpa's rock back. Please just send me the box, I don't plan on opening it, I was just going to have a teacher check and see if there are any charms on it. Please send it or I'll have to ask dad._

_Love Orion_

Something felt wrong lying to his mom. He had every intention of opening that box as soon as he could. Maybe living with the Slytherins was starting to change him. Orion really hoped that wasn't the case. He would need to start hanging around Fred and George more. The owl in the window hooted impatiently as Orion tied the letter to it, he really needed to start paying more attention to what he was doing.

"There, off you go now," Orion muttered. He watched the owl fly away and Orion hoped the next letter it brought would be accompanied by a package, but for now he had other things to worry about, like writing his essay.

"Do you need something to tie your hair back?" Orion looked up as the young girl spoke. He hadn't realized it, but he must have been pushing his hair out of his face as he was writing his essay.

"Oh, do you have something?" Orion looked at the girl's hair which was frizzy and wild. Hermione didn't seem like she'd be a girl that would just carry around hair accessories.

"Yes, here," she said as she handed him a black hair tie.

"Uh, thanks." Orion pulled his hair back, so that it would no longer get in the way, and finished his essay.

It was well over an hour later that Orion had an essay that he thought was acceptable. It was by no means the best he'd ever written, but after rereading it again and again he saw no way he could improve it. After stuffing everything back into his bag, Orion headed back towards his dorm. No one was in the halls, not even a lost first year. How late had it gotten? Hermione had left long before Orion had finished his essay. Surely Madam Pince would have told him that it was getting late?

When Orion finally entered the common room there was some sort of party going on. _At least I know were all the Slytherins are,_ Orion thought. It was a little strange to be having a party on the first day of classes, but Orion didn't question it, he would be lucky to get to his room unnoticed.

"Mudblood! You're not invited. Get out," someone called. Orion scanned the crowd, the speaker was Marcus Flint: Slytherin Quidditch star, sixth year. He was not someone Orion could confront without and repercussions. Orion cross the room quickly, no one wanted to touch a mudblood.

~*.*~

Morning brought the package Orion had been hoping for. The box was wrapped in brown paper and was just the weight Orion remembered it to be. He hurried up to his room after breakfast and opened it. A wave of disappointment washed over Orion—he wouldn't be able to ask Professor Snape about it until after class. Orion sighed as he heaved his bag over his shoulder and headed off to Charms.

Professor Flitwick stood at the front of the class and Orion was trying his hardest to pay attention, but the box hovered at the edge of his mind. Today they were learning more about color. Their assignment was to make their rats change from one color to another continuously. Orion was having trouble connecting the two. His rat would either change to blue or to green.

"Ah, I see what you're going wrong here," the professor said as he came up to Orion. "It is a simple mispronunciation of the spell." Professor Flitwick corrected him and in no time Orion's rat was flashing blue and green.

.

When Orion was finally free of class he went straight to his room to grab the box and then headed to Professor Snape's office. He knocked on the door and heard a "come in" from inside. If Orion had been expecting the Professor's office to be gloomy, it was only worse. The décor was obviously to intimidate students but Orion idly wondered how the Professor could stand it.

"And what brings you hear today Mr. Malfoy?" Snape drawled. Orion was suddenly very nervous. What if the box wasn't enchanted at all? He would look like a fool.

"Well sir, I have this box."


	4. The Theory

**The Theory **

"There do appear to be enchantments on the case Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape said as he waved his wand over the box. "A simple protection and locking spell. Where did you find this?"

"It's been in my family for generations sir. Every years the kids of my family would try and open it. It has only occurred to me now that magic might be what causes it to stay shut," Orion explained. Snape arched his eyebrow as if questioning how a muggle family came across a magic box.

"Well go on, open it," the Professor commanded.

"Alohomora." The box opened and the first thing Orion noticed was the moving portrait inside.

"Well it's about time someone let us out of here!" the man in the portrait said. He had blonde hair and a very regal air about him.

"But that means we did it darling! Our theory is proven!" the woman rejoiced.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on here?" Orion asked. He was now noticing the other things in the box: something that looked like an old bottle along with a letter.

"Oh my boy, we are your long lost ancestors! Well why don't you just look at the memory, that'll explain everything!"

"He will do no such thing! You will read the letter first my dear boy. That was how we meant it to be done. I do hope you have a pensive handy." Orion didn't know what a pensive was or how in the world he'd be able to view a memory but he did pick up the letter.

_Dear Mr. or Miss Malfoy,_

_ We are pleased to see that there is a wizard in the family once more. We gave this case to our poor squib son in the hopes to prove a very treasonous theory my husband and I have. As we do not know how far into the future this will resurface, if it is illegal to be a muggle born this is imperative to proving everything wrong. We had two sons; the eldest was a squib so he went to live with muggels and out other inherited everything. If there is a wizarding family of Malfoy, you are related, however distantly. It will be up to you do decide how our money will be shared._

_ Along with this letter and out pictures there is a bottle. It contains a string of memories that will explain everything. Hopefully you don't have any questions afterwards but our portraits may be able to help if you do. _

_Lyra and Taurus Malfoy_

Orion stared at the letter for a moment before Snape snatched it out of his hands and read it. There was so much information and yet so little. He had come from a family of wizards. Orion Malfoy was, in fact, a part of the Malfoy family and that in itself was enough to turn pureblood logic on its head.

"It seems we'll need to go talk to the Headmaster," Professor Snape said as he finished the letter.

The Headmaster wasn't in his office when Orion and Snape arrived. Orion couldn't help but marvel at the place. He noted the Phoenix perched near a desk and the may books that lined the walls.

"Severus," Orion hadn't heard the Headmaster enter, "What brings you and Mr. Malfoy here? Nothing bad I presume." Professor Snape quickly explained what was happening and Orion swore he saw Professor Dumbledore's eye twinkle.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it seems that you'll need to borrow my pensive. You don't mind if I view the memory with you?"

"Of course not Headmaster."

_Orion was in a house and he could see the people from the portrait standing in front of a doorway. From what Orion could see the room appeared to belong to a young boy who was currently sleeping in the bed._

_ "Are you absolutely sure dear?" Lyra asked her husband, her voice full of concern._

_ "Yes. If he had any magic at all in him we would have noticed it by now. He's also eleven and it's nearly September," Taurus said. Lyra had tears running down her cheeks. She pulled out a lace kerchief and dabbed at her eyes._

_ "This may be a blessing in disguise," she said quietly._

_ "We can't talk about this here." Taurus looked around and then motioned for his wife to follow. Orion was just going to watch them go until he saw the Headmaster follow the couple. After going down several flights of stairs they came to a large wooden door, as they entered Orion noticed that they were in a basement and there was equipment set up that looked like it belong in an alchemy lab. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were sitting at a table and to Orion's surprise they looked much younger than they had up stairs._

_ "We are in a different memory now," Professor Dumbledore said as they watched the scene unfold._

_ "Muggle born magik has to come from somewhere. I cannot believe that anyone is capable of stealing it!" Lyra cried._

_ "You do know that if anyone finds out about this we may be killed?" her husband asked._

_ "I know that just as well as you do." Mrs. Malfoy sighed and straightened in her chair. "I've been formulating a theory. I believe that muggleborns are really long lost wizards who had a squib ancestor somewhere along the line."_

_ "It is a plausible theory, but how in the world are we going to prove such a thing? It's impossible!"_

_ The next scene change was very obvious. They were standing in front of a large manor. The Malfoy's were there but this time they had a young man with them. Orion could only assume it was the boy in the bed from earlier. And tucked under Lyra Malfoy's arm was the box Orion had tried to open so many times. Only now it was new and there wasn't a scratch on it._

_ "This case has a few simple charms on it. The box will not open unless a simple unlocking charm is cast. You need to make it a tradition in your family for the children to try and open the box, that way, if anyone of them are magic they should be able to get it open," Lyra explained as she handed over the case._

_ "And make sure it is passed down to a son so it will still carry the Malfoy name. It will make things easier to prove later," Mr. Malfoy said. "Goodbye son and good luck." Lyra ran up to her son and hugged him. _

The next thing Orion knew he was back in the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he stepped over to his desk. He shuffled through some papers on his desk, but Orion could tell that the Headmaster was just trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Well my boy, it seems like there are many things that need to be discussed, but most importantly we need to talk to the Malfoy family. You have a rightful claim on their fortune."

"I don't think that's necessary sir, I don't want to start anything."

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I'll make sure to get things settled, Professor Snape will keep you informed. Orion left the office escorted by Snape. He felt nervous, like things were going to take a turn for the worse.

"Don't let the Headmaster worry you," Snape said once they neared the dungeons, "He seems to have a vendetta against the eldest Malfoy, luckily I know him very well and I will make sure no harm comes to you from Professor Dumbledore's plotting."

**A/N:** _So this chapter should have been finished sooner but I saw the last movie and have spent the last week fan-girling over Snape… Speaking of which, a new story has sprung forth! But don't worry, I'm finishing this one before I start posting the next story. I'll probably put a sort of summary up of it in the next chapter is anyone is interested. _


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I had the next chapter about halfway done, however my computer died. I did manage to get all of the files off of it, but the computer I'm currently using doesn't have word on it, just notepad. I'm also on vacation for a about a week starting this Saturday. Afterwards I may try and just work out the chapter on notepad or see if I can get my computer up and running. Whichever. I just wanted to keep you updated and to let you know that I have very intention of finishing the story, in fact I'm hand writing the rest of it so once my computer's up and running I'll just have to type it up for you!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
